Erros
by Star Angel Matsuyama
Summary: Kagome... Será que sempre teria que viver de um jeito, um tanto quanto sortido e vazio? Dedicado á todas as pessoas que já comentaram em minha fic... One-shot


**Erros**

Essa não era a primeira, e ela sabia que não seria a última vez que ele a magoava. Sempre tivera que levantar a cabeça e fingir que nada tinha acontecido, ou quando a situação se agravava com algo completamente fora do controle, voltava para casa aos prantos. Sabia que a desculpa chegaria mais tarde, mas mesmo assim não se prensava a chorar por tudo o que ele fizera. E por ligeira via das duvidas, ela sabia que a ferida que ele havia aberto nunca poderia se cicatrizar por completo, todas as que ele abrira. E essas feridas, uma hora ou outra se expandiriam.

Mais uma vez, Kagome se encontrava afundando seu rosto e suas lágrimas no travesseiro. Sempre soube que esse seria seu destino: Não ser correspondida pelo amor de sua vida, principalmente porque ela era a reencarnação de alguém mais _tudo_ do que ela. Sofrer quando menos precisava ou previa, pois como bem sabia, ela não era Kikyou para ele se conter em segurar as palavras.

Emitiu uma risada cínica diante de sua própria situação. Talvez ela fosse _tudo_ o que Kikyou sempre dissera que ela fosse: Uma garota mimada, que tem tudo o que quer, egoísta, que quer tudo para si, e acima de tudo, nem daquela Era ela é...

Levantou-se da cama pouco por pouco, parecia que seu corpo inteiro doía. Fechou mais os olhos, e por eles terminaram de cair às lágrimas, que desceram por sua bochecha, queixo e caíram no colchão. Abriu-os lentamente, parecia que até mesmo isso doía-lhe.

Seus olhos estavam vermelhos, e ardiam. Lembrou de cada cena que presenciara, da cada toque, de cada palavra, de cada olhar, e sem querer de cada beijo.

Balançou a cabeça negativamente, tentando em vão afastar a imagem dos dois beijando-se com amor, algo que ela nunca teria vindo dele. Mais uma vez sorriu cinicamente para o teto de seu quarto, e que se a mesma contasse, esse sorriso já estaria com mais mágoas do que previa.

Sentiu-se inferior, claro; quando não se sentiria, principalmente por ser reencarnação de alguém que _ele_ amava... Queria que fosse mentira, ou melhor, somente um pesadelo, mas por mais que quisesse, a realidade lhe chamava e a razão dava vida.

Levantou-se da cama cambaleante, parecendo que uma surra de emoções havia levado. Foi até a janela e abriu-a, talvez um pouco de ar puro a ajudasse. Sentiu um leve frio percorrer-lhe a espinha dorsal, e sorriu. Olhou para a árvore que parecia estar observando cada passo em falso e errado que dava. Parecia que estava a observando de maneira cruel, somente para apontar seus defeitos e seus erros, que por mais que eram grandes, ela aprendia com eles.

As sakuras estavam brotando da árvore, algumas já estavam totalmente abertas, mostrando sua beleza e seu florescer... Sorriu com a imagem do hanyou quando se conheceram, estava bem nessa árvore.

Chorou baixo, porque sempre teria que se lembrar dele? Por coisas simples ou às vezes, extremamente banais... É, era essa a palavra. Sempre se lembrava de seu sorriso, que era mais verdadeiro para _Ela_, se lembrava de seu olhar apaixonado, que era sempre para _Ela_, e se lembrava de tudo carinhoso que fizera, somente para _Ela_... Fechou os olhos com força, querendo que tudo parasse e ela fosse feliz pelo menos alguns minutos, que esses seriam os mais felizes de sua vida...

Jogou-se na cama cansada de lutar contra seus sentimentos, somente para trancá-los e guardá-los para si. Fechando os olhos, viu os dois novamente e um flash veio em sua memória fazendo-na presenciar tudo de novo.

_Mais uma vez estava andando pela floresta do Inuyasha, pelo menos pensava que assim se livraria de pensamentos impróprios, pois sabia que ele havia ido atrás Dela. Sem querer passou alguns metros longe da Árvore Sagrada e viu-o lá, solitário, e em seu olhar carregava a saudades de um tempo não ocorrido muito bem._

_Ela observou cada movimento já previsto da parte dele. Inuyasha passou a mão na árvore, aonde a flecha havia jazido outrora, e lembrou-se dela atirando a flecha em sua direção. Ele conseguiu destingir o ódio e repugno que exalavam de seu corpo, e de seu olhar tão frio e calculista._

_Fechou os olhos e abaixou a cabeça, apesar disso ter acontecido há muito tempo, era uma ferida nova para ele, que talvez nunca se fechasse._

_Como estava muito preocupado com seus próprios pensamentos não sentiu o cheiro de Kagome, e nem mesmo percebera seu olhar de dó e sofrimento, pois se ele sofria, ela sofria._

_Quando foi chegar perto dele, para pelo menos aconchegá-lo em seu colo e dizer palavras autênticas e felizes, para ele se alegrar. Viu-o mudando sua face de triste para esperançoso. Sentiu seu coração se apertar mesmo querendo que fosse mentira, recuou sua mão e sentou-se no chão. Iria assistir de camarote, quando pensou nisso, deu uma risada cínica para si mesma, talvez gostasse de sofrer, ou simplesmente de vê-lo feliz às vezes._

_Kikyou, em volta de seus carregadores de almas, fora deixada bem aos pés de Inuyasha, o qual abraçou-a com fervor, e o que nunca iria fazer com ela pensava ela em meio de devaneios inexistentes, e sentiu seu coração se comprimir mais ainda._

_-**Eu nunca te deixarei Kikyou. Prometi minha vida a você, e cumprirei com minha palavra** – disse ele afastando alguns cabelos que teimavam por cair de seu rosto._

_Ela estava estática, pois parecia que já havia cansado de ouvir a mesma historia de proteção e carinho. Sua face não demonstrava emoção nenhuma, somente algumas mágoas passadas que já viraram ódio profundo._

_-**Inuyasha... Você sempre me diz a mesma velha coisa, mas nunca o vi ao meu lado ao invés daqueles seus amigos estúpidos... Principalmente daquela menina idiota...** – Disse ela com tal repugno, que Kagome sentiu-se culpada por nada..._

_Inuyasha virou para o lado com a cabeça baixa._

_-**Você sabe muito bem que a Kagome é somente minha detectora de fragmentos...** – Disse ele voltando a olhá-la com amor, em que Kagome escorria mais e mais lágrimas – **Quem eu amo e sempre amarei é você... Minha Kikyou...** – Dizendo isso, pegou o queixo dela ternamente e beijou-a com fervor, mas para ela, isso não tinha sentimento algum. Kagome que assistia de longe deixou escapar um soluço abafado e levantou-se rapidamente. O beijo "tão querido" foi rompido e Inuyasha assustou-se com a face coberta pela dor, lágrimas e sofrimentos que naqueles olhos cheios de vida que sempre se sentiu bem olhando neles e vendo-a ficar rubra com um toque leve. Mas aqueles olhos agora, só transmitiam mágoas e algo reprimido._

_Ela respirou fundo e virou-se correndo. Suas lágrimas não deixaram-na enxergar nada, tropeçava loucamente por galhos grandes e pequenos, e seus pés levaram-na para a clareira, aonde o poço come ossos jazia._

_Ela olhou com profundo ódio. Se ela não tivesse vindo por ele, ela não estaria sofrendo, não havia de conhecer o amor de sua vida, e estaria vivendo como uma colegial normal, sem nem sequer dores sentimentais._

_Correu mais uma vez e pulou pelo maldito poço que havia trazido-a para aquela Era. Chegou em casa, não havia ninguém lá, talvez fosse melhor assim, sem ninguém para vigiá-la. Procurou sem sucesso a chave embaixo do tapete, caiu no chão com a mão acobertando seus olhos, nem mesmo se importou com a saia um pouco escancarada demais. Procurou mais uma vez, as lágrimas estavam demais e ela não envergava um palmo a diante do nariz._

_Quando achou-a, pegou-a e abriu com tudo correndo para seu quarto._

Agora estava lá, jogada na cama, pensando na vida, e como ela era cínica, mórbida e extremamente fúnebre com todos.

Como todos poderiam dizer que o amor era o sentimento mais bonito que existe, sendo que ele nos faz chorar, nos faz ver o quanto à vida não presta e quanto nos magoa? Ela não sabia dizer, e acho que ninguém sabe, pois quando amamos sofremos o risco de nos magoarmos tão facilmente que nem daria para descrever.

Acho que ninguém mesmo pode acreditar em felicidade, pois somente quando as coisas estão indo perfeitamente bem, sempre vem algo e estraga a sua felicidade passageira. Para ela, a felicidade não fazia mais jus a palavra. Sabia que isso aconteceria mais vezes, sabia que teria que vê-lo mais vezes com _Ela_, e sempre estaria de seu lado, ela escolhera esse caminho, o caminho do vazio e da solidão que cada vez mais se estendia por seu corpo.

Isso viria mais vezes, e ela sabia que ele não viria buscá-la. Se viesse, as desculpas seriam falsas... E as promessas somente mais algumas mentiras dos humanos fracos iguais ele dizia. Só que esquecia de algo muito importante, ele também era uma parte humana, e sem querer também cometia erros.

Como ela estava cometendo agora, morrendo por dentro, e mesmo assim tentando ser persistente ao máximo. Estava cometendo erros, por sem querer ainda ter esperanças que aumentavam com o tempo... Estava cometendo erros por ainda amar... E seu erro fora se apaixonar a ponto dessa paixão se tornar um verdadeiro _amor_...

* * *

**Konnichi wa minna-sama**

**Devo me redimir a vocês não? Acho que a maioria esparava alegremente pela continuação da fic 'Making Songs'... Gomen nasai... Eu tenho idéias muito legais, mas acontece que nenhuma se encaixa definitivamente no enredo, muito menos no contexto que minha fic está indo... Vocês devem achar que eu não penso muito sobre como encaixar não é mesmo? Para vocês terem noção eu penso nisso até na cama quase dormindo... Agora devem achar que sou louca... Não faz mal... hehehe...**

**Queria dedicar essa fic a todas as pessoas que já leram minha fic, e que continuam, queria agradecer pelo apóio, pois considero vocês muito...**

**Á Ceci-Higurashi... Mali Higurashi... betachibi...Ju Higurashi... NandyKboo... Nila-chan... Loba... Sango-Web... Nena Higurashi... Jully Higurashi... Winly Rockbell... MaHh... Ninoka... MINHA ONEE-CHAN Kassie Matsuyama... Miyu Camui... Paulaum... Houshi Kawai... Dark Lady Kitana... CG... Vivica Higurashi... Janeka... Nehuk (a proposito, aonde você se enfiou? > )... CrisSakura... Aninha... hitomi higurashi... Ryeko-Dono... §§Asuka§§... Akane Tendou... Nayara... Otaku-IY(aonde você está?)... Ale(onde você tá?)... Aninha... Lady Ocean... Maycon... Juli-chan... Mu e Shaka 4ever... Karina... JuHh-Chan(cade você?)... IY-KG4ever... Inumaniaca... mimi-chan... Srta. Kinomoto... Sango-star... Jessy... Letícia... eri-chan... Neko-chan... Lu-chan... Kirara... Yuki...**

**Ufa quanta gente já comentou no 'Making Songs'... Kissus para todos**

**Ja ne minna**


End file.
